


A Sleepy Little Boy

by shakealongwithme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Louis, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Harry, Desperate Louis, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakealongwithme/pseuds/shakealongwithme
Summary: Louis and Harry are laying in bed one night, when Louis becomes a little bit squirmy. Of course, Harry understands the problem immediately and tries to convince Louis to go to the toilet, but Louis is far too stubborn for that, leaving Harry a little torn.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	A Sleepy Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh here’s another fic since sleepy omo is one of my favourite tropes :) it’s quite an old one so sorry if it’s not the best, & also i’m sorry if ageplay isn’t ur thing not many of my fics are ageplay related i only occasionally write it but yeah i hope u enjoy :3

Louis cuddles further into Harry's side, sucking on his pacifier as he feels the warm embrace of sleep start to engulf him in its open arms. He sighs contentedly and slowly sucks on his pacifier as he allows his eyelids to slowly droop, his eyelashes making his vision blurry. 

However, little Louis just can't seem to stop squriming. He doesn't know why, but he just can't stop himself from pressing his thighs together and wiggling his legs periodically. This doesn't go unnoticed by Harry, though. He watches for a little while as Louis scrunches his sleepy little face up in discomfort, and occasionally reaches down and tugs at his crotch, before he finally decides to say something.

"Louis, do you have to go potty, honey? Do you need a tinkle?" Harry asks softly, tousling Louis's hair around his pointer finger. Louis had only recently been taken out of his diapers at night time, and he is absolutely delighted that he can finally be a 'big boy' and be out of diapers full time, but when he's sleepy he tends to be quite absent-minded.

He tends to not notice that he might have to go potty, or really when he needs anything when he's sleepy, and the reason why Louis shakes his head immediately after Harry asks is because he genuinely has not realised he has to go yet. However, now that his Daddy mentions it, he does have to go potty just a little bit. But he likes the feeling of the warm bed right now, and he is so so sleepy, and having to get up and go potty will totally ruin that.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? You look awfully squirmy. I don't want you to have an accident." Harry pushes, but Louis whimpers and nods. Why can't his Daddy understand that he is sleepy right now! He doesn't wanna get up and go potty, he is far too tired. He only wants to sleep right now.

"Sure, Daddy. Go sleep now." Louis says, in barely a little sleepy mumble around his blue pacifier, just trying to get Harry to be quiet and let him go to sleep. Harry sighs and decides to just leave Louis be, and let him be stubborn if he wants to be stubborn.

However, after about 15 minutes of Louis continuing to squirm, and reaching down to grab his crotch, Harry decides he needs to do something before his little boy pees the bed right then and there. 

"No honey, come on. We're gonna go potty. I know you have to do a pee-pee, sweetheart." Harry attempts to take Louis's arm to pull him out of bed, but the boy immediately starts crying. Not just a normal, little cry, he just starts full on sobbing, which makes Harry release a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Louis just continues to cry, and starts muttering almost incoherent things, but Harry can barely make out that he's saying things along the lines of 'no pee-pee', 'no potty' and 'go sleep'.

"Okay, alright Lou. I'm not gonna force you to go potty, okay? It's alright, darling. You can go to sleep if you want." Harry just caves. He'd rather wake up in wet sheets than deal with a tired and weepy Louis. Thankfully, Harry's statement calms Louis down a hell of a lot, and he wraps his arms around Harry's torso, still squirming and sniffling slightly, and cuddles into him.

After about 20 minutes of Harry softly cooing, cuddling and soothing Louis, the little boy falls asleep in his embrace, and Harry falls asleep with him not long after that.

Harry is awoken at 6:30am by an unpleasant cold feeling on his right leg. At first, it's a little strange to him, but then he remembers where he is, and who's laying in the bed next to him, and suddenly the events of the previous night come flooding back to him. Poor little Louis had had an accident in bed.

"Come on, baby. You need to wake up, my love. We can have a nice warm bath." Harry coaxes Louis awake softly, and as the little one comes to his senses and realises what happened, he spits his pacifier out and starts crying, fisting at his eyes and blubbering apologises to his Daddy. 

"It's okay, Lou-Lou. It was just an accident. We can get you cleaned up in a nice bath, how does that sound, beautiful?" Harry gently coos, stroking his hand across Louis's wet, tear-stained cheek. "N-nice." Louis hiccups, his sobs starting to lessen a little bit now, because his Daddy's calm tone of voice makes him feel soothed and relaxed.

"Okay, come on, gorgeous. Let's get you in a bath. And do you wanna be diapered today, huh, sweetheart?" Harry knows that diapers are often a comfort to Louis, and he likes to wear them when he's upset because they make him feel even tinier and more relaxed. Louis nods, picking his pacifier back up from where he spit it out, and putting it back into his mouth before making grabby hands for Harry to lift him up.

Of course, Harry happily complied with lifting Louis up, and makes sure the boy is comfortable on his hip before he carries him into the bathroom and strips him of his clothes. "You sit on the potty while Daddy runs you a bath, baby. See if you have to pee-pee some more." Harry smiles warmly at Louis as he gently sits him down on the toilet, and the little boy nods, swinging his legs back and forth on the toilet.

Louis manages to do a little dribble in the toilet, which Harry of course praises him thoroughly for, before putting him in the bubble bath, that he had made nice and warm, and with plenty of bubbles, just how Louis likes it.

When Louis's bath is all done, Harry wraps him in a towel and dries him off, before combing his hair and diapering him up. After a bit of consideration, the man decides he'll leave Louis in just his diaper and a t-shirt, as well as some nice comfy socks. The two then spend the rest of their day cuddling and watching movies together, and Louis manages to completely get over his accident.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH i know that ending was a little bit strange but i never know how to smoothly round off any fics so i just did my best i’m sorry D: i hope u enjoyed regardless haha also thanks 4 all the support lately love u all mwah


End file.
